My Own Eagle
by Elf Of Avalon
Summary: Written before HP5-so a bit different than JK's work. Lily likes James. James likes Lily. Why aren't things working out? The Dark Lord's forces are massing, but what can they do? Even the smallest person can change the course of the universe...
1. Why Can't I?

A/N omigosh omg omg!! Wow sorry, that was the preppy alter-ego again. She's particularly strong today. But then, so is the medieval one. So who knows. Anyway, this story has been published before, sorry! Well, I think it has. I found it on my comp-which, by the way is new, so it shouldn't die and lose all of my files like the old one used to-and like, liked it. The first chapter isn't the best. Read on, even if you find problems.  
  
"Guys, why CAN'T I? I helped you with all of the information, and with that map that we're making, and you won't let me do anything! Come on!"  
  
"Lily, calm down! You know that Snape patrols these hallways!" Remus Lupin hissed, looking around. I glared at him menacingly.  
  
"And 'Lil, you know that we just didn't want you to get in trouble. You won't be a prefect if you're caught doing something like that!" James Potter added. I scowled in his direction.  
  
"Come on, Lily, we'll discuss this in the dormitory. If Snape catches us here, there'll be Hell to pay." Sirius Black said comfortingly. "Come on, Peter."  
  
Peter Pettigrew scuttled from where he had been looking out a casement window at the end of the corridor.  
  
My name was Lily Evans. I had a near perfect life. Top of my year of fourth years, long red hair and emerald green eyes- a borderline beauty by most standards- wonderful friends- mischievous, but loyal-anyone would say that I had a great life.  
  
Except for me.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I wasn't ungrateful.....it was just that my friends, though they were wonderful, worried about me too much.  
  
Which was exactly what was happening now.  
  
You see, all of my friends were becoming animangi. Was I?  
  
No.  
  
All because of my friends' stupidity.  
  
I silenced myself sullenly. We walked back to the dormitories.  
  
"Password?" the fat lady said from her picture frame.  
  
"Orchid bouquet." Sirius said.  
  
We climbed through the hole as the picture swung open. Settling in the corner on a group of overstuffed armchairs we resumed our discussion.  
  
"Lily, we don't want you to get caught. That's all." James said, meaning to soothe me but only serving to infuriate me more.  
  
"I did more work that animangus stuff than you did, James, and you know it. I won't be caught."  
  
"Lily, we're sorry, but it is final."  
  
"Wait- we made enough for four parts of the potion." I spoke slowly, thinking out loud. "Remus doesn't need any....and you guys are only three more...there is one part left....and it's indestructible. I WILL become an animangus, and you cannot stop me...I only have to find where you hid it.....and I know that I can find it."  
  
"We- we- we didn't make four parts!" Sirius said unconvincingly.  
  
"Sure." I said with a snort. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you at breakfast."  
  
I headed up the stairs to the top of the girls' tower, smirking smugly.  
  
"Robyn!" I said breathlessly to the golden-canopied four-poster bed. A tousled mass of pale bronze-colored hair detached itself from the pillow, and I looked into a pair of cerulean eyes.  
  
"You have to help me find the part of the potion that they hid!"  
  
"Lily, what in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"Okay," I said, catching my breath, "Well, remember, I told you about how James, Sirius and Peter were becoming animangi so they could be with Remus when he transforms?"  
  
At her nod I continued.  
  
"Well, I looked up all of the information, and we made enough for four. Remus doesn't need any, so the last part is still left. And it's everlasting! And it's indestructible!! They can't possibly destroy it, the best that they could do is hide it!"  
  
"That's wonderful, Lil." She said with a yawn/  
  
"Yes, I know, and they stink at hiding everything. Remember at the end of first year after herbology, when we were playing hide and go seek? I found all of them within two minutes. Remus was practically at my feet, behind a boulder, James was directly above me in a tree, Sirius was just standing behind me with a goofy 'You won't find me' look on his face, and Peter was curled up.....somewhere...I can't actually remember where. Anyway, I'll be sure to find it. But, I'd find it quicker if you'd help me."  
  
Robyn yawned.  
  
"Sorry, I can't right now, Lily, but I will tomorrow. I don't have to help Ms. McKellen until again Thursday, so I won't be as tired. Right now, however, I guess that I'll be fast asleep within minutes. She's a drill sergeant. 'Shelve these, and when you're done, stamp all of these, and then, you can man the desk until I'm done helping these first years.'" She yawned again.  
  
I could see why she was tired. She helped the Hogwarts librarian after classes on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. Ms. McKellen was a formidable, middle-aged woman with dark gray hair in a tight knot.  
  
She seemed to have a soft spot for the angelic, golden-haired bookworm, however. Robyn had offered to volunteer during third year. Ms. McKellen had accepted and Robyn was delighted. She really was an angel incarnate-Golden hair, sapphire eyes, brilliant student, novice phychic and always willing to help.  
  
"Tomorrow night then. Goodnight. Sleep well."  
  
"Mmm-hmm." She replied, settling back into her sheets and immediately closing her eyes.  
  
"'Til tomorrow night," I whispered.  
  
A/N I love you all!!!!!!! 


	2. Flight

My clock said 12:00.  
  
"Robin!" I hissed at the girl in the next bed. "Robin Athena Windsor! Wake up!"  
  
"I'm awake." She replied patiently. "I did not go to sleep. You're alarm clock is always off, so I thought I'd have to wake you up myself."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Okay, okay. Just calm down. I want to be back in bed by two."  
  
"Come on, I've got to find the invisibility cloak."  
  
I rolled out of bed, trying to stay as quiet as possible. If I woke my other three roommates, Julie Sullivan, Amanda Allen, and Fredericka Smith, we'd never get out.  
  
I dug in the trunk at the foot of my bed, coming up with a cloak made of a silvery cloth.  
  
Robin was already standing next to me, shivering as she tied a cream dressing gown over her purple silk pajamas.  
  
I threw the cloak over both of us.  
  
We made it down the stairs before seeing a group of tired-looking figures huddled in the armchairs. I put a finger to my lips. It was James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. I didn't need to worry, however. They were all asleep.  
  
Robin pushed open the portrait hole, and we jumped down.  
  
"It's one of you, isn't it?" The fat lady called after us.  
  
We didn't answer, just made a beeline for the astronomy tower.  
  
"They probably hid it here. I checked this afternoon, and their thoughts were all centered on it. Well, except for Peter- he was thinking about Fredericka."  
  
I should probably mention that Robin is partially psychic. She gets it from her grandmother. She's also our divination teacher's protégé.  
  
We got to the astronomy tower all right, and set about trying to find the potion.  
  
It should have been easy; the room was large, but bare, and completely devoid of furniture except for a large telescope in the middle pointing up through a hole in the ceiling.  
  
But it wasn't. The boys must have enhanced their hiding skills since first year, because we hunted for nearly an hour, but saw no sign of the potion.  
  
"Wait!" Robin said, standing up straight from where she had been hunched examining the floorboards. "We haven't looked IN the telescope yet!"  
  
We both scrambled to the telescope. One of the screws on the left was loose, and Robin prized the panel out.  
  
"Here!" she whispered reverently. I looked inside the alcove.  
  
A small vial was glittering with every jewel-like color. Ruby, amethyst, sapphire as bright as Robin's eyes, aquamarine, emerald, beryl....every shade.  
  
"I just drink it, right?" I said, my eyes still locked on the vial.  
  
"If you've already performed all of the spells."  
  
"I have."  
  
"Then drink it."  
  
I reached for the vial. It was icy cold. The colors stopped changing, settling on a smoky onyx.  
  
I bite off the top and poured it down my throat. It was like ice, and I shivered. Suddenly, the pain began. I collapsed to the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke with Robin bending over me.  
  
"Lily! Lil, are you all right?"  
  
""Yeah."  
  
I scrambled up with surprising energy.  
  
"are you sure?" she said worriedly.  
  
"Yeah....I'm fine. What do I do to find out if it worked?"  
  
"concentrate, really hard."  
  
"How do you know so much?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
I concentrated. I felt myself shrinking, and had an alluring memory of flight, but didn't dare open my eyes.  
  
"Lily...you're beautiful!"  
  
I opened my eyes, and noticed that I could see every splinter of wood in the floorboards. My feet had turned into talons, my skin into bright golden feathers, and I could see that I was only about two feet tall.  
  
""You're.....a golden eagle." Robin said respectfully. "You can fly. I'll meet you back at the dorms...you should test out your wings."  
  
She carried me to the window, pulled on the cloak, and darted from the room. I didn't wonder why she was in such a hurry, I was too preoccupied.  
  
I surveyed the grounds. Hundreds of feet below me, a rabbit stirred. I launched myself, not spreading my wings. I dropped for what seemed like hours before spreading my wings inches above the ground and flying up up up.  
  
I skirted the astronomy tower and flew toward the girls' dorms. I wheeled around, noticing that Robin was opening the casement window.  
  
I didn't go in yet. The hold of flight upon me was too great.  
  
Abruptly, I was joined in the air by a graceful, snow white goose.  
  
A voice said in my head. 


End file.
